organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Los Sicarios
Los Sicarios was a Mexican Drug Cartel. LS maintained a strong focus on contract work for other Cartels, often operating as an armed wing in exchange for various benefits. The group mainly operated in Mexico, Southern United States, and Central America before its fall. History Beginning The Cartel was founded in 1988 by an ambitious drug smuggler named Hector. Hector had previously done a lot of work for the Medelin Cartel and made a pitch to his former Captain, Ramon Olmos that he and several of his old associates could smuggle large sums of cocaine into the states using dead bodies and a few other methods. Given his good history and an interesting pitch, Ramon agreed to his pitch under the condition that he had a month to get a crew together. Calling up many old associates, Hector put a crew of reliable men (and a few women) together. Sanileo Franco was a corrupt police officer who Hector had kept in contact with over the years, using him Hector was able to find the names of people with relatives in the states. The group would kill them, and then use a front (set up by the Medelin Cartel's immense financial resources) to smuggle the bodies into the states. End of the Colombians The Medelin Cartel dissolved in 1993 leaving a huge gap in the drug trade across South America. Hector moved his crew up to Mexico, where it would be easier to smuggle into the states. With this huge gap, the ambitious Hector decided it was time to expand his operation. Using associates met from the 5 years with the Colombians, Hector gathered a much larger crew and expanded his operations into contract killing and methamphetamine production. Hiring several locals as street dealers, LS was able to start a good drug distribution system and continue their trafficking. With the rapid expansion and lack of investors, the group quickly needed an arms dealer. A trusted associate of Hector's, Dario Terrazas told Hector about an international arms dealer named Albert Borg. Borg was low-profile and offered a good selection of arms for a decent price. Hector got in contact with Borg and set up a meeting. Hector and Borg took a quick likening to each other, and Borg would become their main supplier of arms for the next few years. The Drug Wars By the early 2000s there was a large amount of drug conflict in Mexico, everybody quickly taking sides. At this point LS had expanded its operations into the arms trade and people smuggling. While LS had grown in size, it was still pretty small compared to the other cartels. Hector feared that if he did not take sides LS could be wiped out. Under the advisement of what was now his Right Hand Man-Albert Borg LS allied with the Los Espartono Cartel, one of the stronger Cartels. In this relationship LS works as an extra armed wing of theirs, and LS is allowed to operate in LE's territory. Today Over the last decade Los Sicarios has expanded massively, running a large variety of operations in several Southern US states and Central American countries and are now involved in computer hacking and military hardware smuggling, adding submarines to their drug trafficking methods, courtesy of the Russian Mob. Fall After the Zolnerowich Bratva betrayed Los Sicarios, kicking them out of Florida and destroying their alliance in the process, Lloyd Kumar convinced Los Espartono to help in destroying the cartel. A siege occurred, resulting in the deaths of Declan von Braun and Albert Borg, as well as Hector at the hands of his nemesis the Mastermind. Los Sicarios fell into disarray without leadership, with surviving members abandoning the group. Ranks *'Hustlers:' Hustlers are not full members, they are merely men who work for the Cartel and do different jobs. Small hits, drug dealing, message delivering, participating in gang warfare (are not given crucial information), etc. *'Street Soldier:' Street Soldiers are the first rank to wear blue carnival masks. Their main role is robbery and gang warfare, however they can be used for other roles, they are general purpose. Often times soldiers are former militrary, occasionally law enforcement and sometimes came out of PMCs. Many are skilled combat drivers and marksmen. *'Sargento:' Sargentos oversee Runners and Dealers, make sure that everything is going okay. Sargentos often tag along with Runners for the first two months. if anything goes wrong, or is suspicious, they report it to their Captain and that gets up the chain of command. *'Specialists:' Specialists all fall under the same level of power. They are individuals who are highly skilled in what they do. **'Fear Mongerer:' Fear Mongerers are basically enforcers. They don't generally kill, they mostly just beat people up, shoot people in the leg, threaten people, harm people's families. Their job is really just to intimidate, typically if death becomes necessary a Liquidator is used. **'Smuggler:' Smugglers are experts at bringing large amounts of drugs across borders. **'Liquidator:' Liquidators are assassins. Los Sicarios only uses the best, as contract killings are one of their big businesses. Los Sicarios Hitmen have been proven capable of assassinated well guarded and high profile targets. **'Heavies:' Heavies are bodyguards. They typically guard Hector and the other top members. Heavies are generally ex military. Many come out of Mexican Special Forces. Some come straight out of Private Military Corporations such as Blackwater and Dyncorp, some even from Executive Outcomes. **'Hackers:' Hackers are highly paid computer experts. They have been shown capable of getting into extremely well protected sites, including government, corporate, and banks. **'Cooks:' Cooks are meth cooks. They are all highly skilled chemists who are capable of making meth that is at least 72% pure with their own formulas, however they all learn a formula that allows for 82% pure meth. **'Moles:' Moles are the eyes and ears of the Cartel. They go on the streets, listen to this, listen to that, get information. They may also infiltrate other organizations. Moles are extremely adept liars and manipulators, most are sociopaths as these traits tend to come with sociopathy. **'Propagators:' Propagators are propaganda experts. There are less of them than other specialists, and they have closer relationships with the Street Boss, Right Hand Man, and the Kingpin whereas most specialists (minus Heavies) really just report to their captains. Propagators do a lot of communication with both Captains and the top 3. *'Captain:' Captain's oversee a group of soldiers and specialists who primarily operate in a certain area. *'Street Boss:' Street Boss oversees the day to day operations in a general area. *'Right Hand Man:' The Right Hand Man is the adviser to the Kingpin. They have an especially close relationship with propagators who give them top rate information of which the Right Hand Man hands over to the Kingpin. *'Kingpin:' The Leader of the Cartel. Members *'Kingpin': Hector *'Right Hand Man: Albert Borg' *'Street Bosses: Javier the Condemned' *'Captains: Declan von Braun' *'Notable Specialists: Omni Key' Interactions with other organizations/updates *3/x/2014: Conspire with Zolnerowich Bratva and Leone Crime Family to eliminate the The Wolves' presence in Florida. *4/4/2014: Begin recruiting members from the dismantled Los Hombres de la Gabardina. *4/6/2014: Use recruits from Los Hombres to form crews across Colombia and to strengthen other South American crews. *4/29/2014: Participate in The African Job *5/7/2014: Los Sicarios gets involved in the illegal organ trade. *5/10/2014: The Bratva reveals itself to be an ally of the New York Alliance and kills 34 LS members and kidnaps several members including Omni Key and Declan von Braun Holdings *'Mexico:' Los Sicarios maintains a very strong presence all throughout Mexico, it is easily their strongest holding. *'Central America:' Los Sicarios began expanding into Central America in the early 90s and has operations in most Central American countries, operating as one of the larger Cartels in the area. *'Colombia: '''When one of their close Colombian allies, Los Hombres de la Gabardina collapsed, Los Sicarios began recruiting many former members. Many of those recruits remain in Colombia running drugs, arms, and contract killing and are led by already Los Sicarios members. *'Guyana: The Cartel had recently began expanding into Guyana. Expansion was going quite slowly until Los Sicarios began recruiting from the fallen Los Hombres. While most recruits remain in Colombia, many of been sent to other Latin American countries. This boost in manpower has made expansion much quicker. *'Brazil: '''Same as Guyana. *'Texas: Los Sicarios have a strong and well established presence in all major Texan cities. *'New Mexico and Arizona': Same status as Texas *'L.A': Los Sicarios have a well established presence there, due to the large amount of competition L.A is harder to control, but LS makes good money there. *'San Diego:' The Cartel recently came to San Deigo, but due to how close it is to their other holdings, expansion and establishment should be relatively quick so long as they do not encounter trouble. *'Florida:' Recently, Los Sicarios, Los Hombres de la Gabardina, and Zolnerowich Bratva moved in and took control of Miami with assistance of Cicada who for the trouble was granted use of the ports. What is now known as the "Miami Triangle" has a firm grasp on Miami and Sicarios are moving throughout the state of Florida. Weapons Pistols: Silenced Glock 17 (Hector's signature weapon) Glock 18 Glock 22 Desert Eagle Shotguns: AA-12 Sawn Off Shotgun Silenced Remington Model 11-87 Hector's other signature weapon) SMGs: MP5 MP7 Micro TAR-21 Assault Rifles HK416 HK417 AK-47 AK-94 ACR TAR-21 LMGs: M60 PKM MMGs: M2 Browning M131 Vulcan Explosives: Grenades RPGs AT4s Grenade Launchers Dragon Skin Armor Signature Vehicle Los Sicarios was known for famously using highly modified Mesa Jeeps. The Mesa already does an exceptional job offroad and is good against bullets, but it's modification have made it even stronger. Modifications *'Increased Armor: ' The Mesa's armor has been increased to a much stronger points where it can easily take several rounds from an AK-47. The glass is also stronger. *'Bulletproof Off-road tires:' The tires are hard to pop and do excellent offroad. *'Stronger engine:' The engine has been modified to allow the car to travel at 90mph without tipping over very likely. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations